Ten good uses for the Marauder's Map
by SivaSurferBabi
Summary: Alexia, Trey, Ace, and Zane. they're going starting in the same year as Harry. four kids, all completely different-except for one thing, they're all INSANE get ready, Filch, these kids will really try your patience!
1. the good, the bad, and the INSANE!

Trey looked at the digital clock in his room. Midnight. And he couldn't sleep! What was so special that he couldn't sleep? He had just gotten his Hogwarts entrance letter and school supply list. He had always wanted to go to Hogwarts like his older brother, Travis and now, his wish was granted! He got up and looked out the window. The pale moon stared back at him. "this is finally going to be it!" he said. He went back to his bed and tried desperately to go to sleep. Tomorrow he was going to Diagon alley, and little did he know, he was about to start on the greatest adventure of his life.  
  
Alexia sat up on the roof of her house. Her parents were fighting again. Her Hogwarts entrance letter and supply list had just come and things were a disaster. Her mother was a witch and her father, a muggle. Her dad didn't want her to go, but this is what she had always wanted and dreamed of! That one day she would be whisked off to some magical place where she couldn't hear her parents fighting. A tear slid down her cheek. Suddenly the yelling stopped.  
"alexia, honey, what are you doing out here?" said Her mother, coming out onto the roof.  
"does it kill dad so much that I'm not a normal kid?" asked Alexia.  
"your going to Hogwarts, Alexia, don't worry, your dad finally agreed,"  
"he finally saw how miserable I was in a normal school?" asked Alexia. Her mom sat down by her.  
"hey, look, I'll take you to get your school things tomorrow,"   
"thanks, Mom," said Alexia, standing up, "I'm tired, I think I'll go to bed," Iris sighed.   
"I'll tell her tomorrow that her father is leaving"  
  
"can you believe we finally got our letters?" said Zane, taking a swing of butter beer.  
"I know, it's great!" said Ace, his twin.  
" do you think Hogwarts is ready for us?" said Ace, excitedly. Zane and Ace were Madame Rosemerta's nephews. They lived at the Three Broomsticks with their aunt.  
"don't get too excited, boys AND QUIT DRINKING ALL THE DAMN BUTTER BEER!" yelled Rosemerta from the other end of the bar.  
"I'm sleepy anyways!" said Ace  
"night, aunt Rosy!" yelled the two boys in unison, racing up the stairs together. "this is gonna be insane!" said Zane, climbing into bed.  
"Zane my friend, we're about to have the time of our lives," said Ace.  
"hey, how Ôbout we sneak over to Honeydukes later?" said Zane.  
"deal!" said Ace. 


	2. insanity meeting at the leaky cauldron

"Mom, why didn't you tell me!" yelled Alexia "I didn't want to upset you!" yelled Iris. The next morning Iris had told her daughter that her father was gone and once again, things were a mess. "well, I'm upset now!" yelled Alexia. "he wanted you to forget about magic and keep living in the real world! I couldn't do that to you! You hated your old school!" said Iris. Alexia sighed. "he wouldn't support me?" said Alexia, wiping another tear from her cheek. "hey, kiddo, all we need is each other, now let's go get your school stuff!" said Iris. Alexia smiled. "ok!" she said, cheering up a bit. They walked outside of the small house and to Iris' car. They drove into town and parked outside a record shop. "exactly where is this place?" asked Alexia  
"other side of this record shop," said Iris ,pointing to a dingy building with a sign that read 'The Leaky Cauldron'  
  
"Trey! Wake up!" yelled Travis. Trey sat bolt upright in bed and looked around.  
"where's the fire?" said Trey, crawling out of bed.  
"time to go 'shopping'" said Travis, watching Trey stumble around in amusement.  
"gimme a sec," said Trey, picking up a pair of baggy jeans from the floor and pulling them up over his boxers, the jeans fell back down to his ankles.  
"looking for this?" asked Travis, holding up a belt.  
"thanks," said Trey, taking the belt and threading it through the belt loops. He continued to stumble as he searched for a shirt. Travis pick up two t-shirts off the ground. One was blue and the other was dark green.  
"hmmmm, dressing dilemma, green or blue, green or bl-" Trey grabbed the green shirt and pulled it over his head.  
"Ready, super spoof?" said Travis.  
"siblings..." muttered Trey, stepping out into the hallway outside his room.  
"I'm ready!" said Trey. They went out to Travis' car and drove to a record shop where Trey bought most of his music.  
"Is this a joke?" asked Trey as they parked. Something caught Travis' attention, he rolled down his window and yelled.  
"Iris!" a woman with short blonde hair near the entrance of a drab old building turned around. Trey rolled down his window to see what his brother was looking at. The woman had a girl with her. Long blonde hair and eyes filled with pain. Travis parked the car and got out. Trey rolled up his window and did the same.  
"Travis? Who is that?" asked Trey.  
"Iris?" said Travis to the woman.  
"Travis! I haven't seen you for so long!" said Iris, stepping forward to hug him.  
"is this Alexia?" said Travis, pulling back. The girl with the pain-filled eyes looked up at Travis for a moment. Then her eyes dropped back to the ground.  
"yes, it's Alexia, is this Trey?" asked Iris.  
  
Madame Rosemerta stood in the leaky cauldron with the two boys. They had taken floo-powder here and she was planning on apperating back.  
"Ace, you have the money?" asked Rosemerta.  
"yes, aunt Rosy," said Ace  
"and Zane, you have the floo-powder?"   
"check!"  
"allright, be home by five!" said Rosemerta, she swooped down to kiss each one on the cheek before apperating away.  
"I wish there was a joke shop here," sighed Zane.  
"me too!" said Ace. Suddenly two blondes, and two guys entered. The taller blonde and the bigger guy were deep in conversation. The other two looked about eleven and were staring around in awe. Zane and Ace approached them.  
"you Hogwarts?" asked Zane.  
"yeah," said Trey  
"us too!" said Ace "I'm Ace, by the way,"  
"Trey,"  
"Zane," Alexia looked at the ground for a moment and finally spoke up.  
"Alexia," she said quietly.  
"you guys here to get your supplies?" asked Zane.  
"yeah," said Trey.  
"we could all go get our stuff together," said Ace. Alexia looked over at Iris and Travis.  
"I'll go ask," she said. Alexia walked over to her mother and Travis and spoke to them for afew moments, then she came back over to the others.  
"it's allright, we just have to keep out of trouble," said Alexia "and Trey, this is for you," She handed him a bag of coins. Iris had already given her some. One of the fellows at the back had offered to open the wall for them but they were interrupted by a giant and a small boy entering. 


	3. Alexia is finally smiling

"is that Harry Potter?" said Trey  
"Harry who?" said Alexia. Zane stared at her in disbelief.  
"the one who brought around the down-fall of you-know-who!" said Zane.  
"you-know-who?" said Alexia.   
"we'll fill you in later, we need Hagrid to open the wall," said Ace. They watched Harry shake hands and Hagrid finally got him outside where Zane, Ace, Alexia, and Trey were waiting.  
"Hagrid!" said Zane. Hagrid looked down.  
"Zane! Ace! Bless you, cause almost as much trouble as the Weasley twins!" said Hagrid happily.  
"you taking Harry to get his school stuff?" asked Ace.  
"yeah," said Harry quietly. Zane stepped forward mockingly.  
"mister Potter, forgive me for being so rude!" said Zane in a house-elf voice. "these are Zane's friends, Ace, Alexia, and Trey," to top it off he bowed.  
"Zane, cut it out while I open this damned wall.." said Hagrid. They watched as Hagrid tapped the bricks. A shop-lined street was revealed behind the wall, a buzzing hive of people.  
"where are you going first?" asked Ace  
"Gringotts," said Hagrid.  
"we're going to get books first, we'll see you around," said Zane. They went their separate ways and went into Flourish and Blott's.  
"Hogwarts? First year?" asked the manager.  
"you know it!" said Trey. The manager lead them over to a table with several spell books on it.  
"there should be enough for the lot of you here," said The manager. Alexia pulled out a list and checked off which books they had, She had to go ask for a copy of The Standard Book of Spells. They paid and bought potion ingredients, protective gloves, scales, and the only things left on the lists was robes and wands.  
"where to next?" said Trey.  
"madame Malcom's" said Zane. They went into the robe shop and stood on stools while women pinned robes up on them. Alexia was put on a stool next to some blonde with a drawling voice, she didn't pay attention to a word he said. Something about brooms and muggles. When they finally got outside they started laughing about everything the boy had said.  
"I think I'll bully my father into buying me a broom and smuggle it in so I can crash into trees," said Alexia. It was a feeble attempt at a joke, but it was good that she was smiling and joking. Finally they got to Ollivander's wand shop. Zane and Ace gulped.  
"I heard this guy's real creepy," said Ace quietly, as they came through the door.  
"creepy indeed," said an old man. He looked at Trey. "redwood, unicorn tail hair, eleven inches!" he said pulling a box from one of the cluttered shelves and opening it. Trey took the wand.  
"well, wave it!" said Zane. Trey waved it. Blue sparks shot out.  
"well, well, we have a match, I just sold a wand to mister Potter you know," said Mr. Ollivander. "very difficult customer,"  
"Harry was here?" said Zane.  
" willow, dragon heartstring, fourteen inches," said Mr. Ollivander, pulling another wand from the shelf and handing it to Zane. "wave it!". A frog flew across the room from the tip of Zane's wand.  
"yet another match!" He looked over at Ace. "dragon heart string , ash, thirteen inches." He handed Ace a wand, sure enough it worked, a little white bunny popped out of the wand. Finally he got to Alexia.  
"ebony, phoenix tail feather, twelve inches," he said at almost a whisper. He handed her a wand. She waved it. A silver puff of smoke came from the wand, it turned into a unicorn, reared up, and vanished.  
"well, done!" said Mr. Ollivander. They payed their galleons and went back to the leaky cauldron. But when they got back only Rosemerta was waiting for them.  
"yer parent /sibling, have arranged that you two are going to stay with me and the boys until it's time for school," said Rosemerta. "and I expect you two on your best behavior!" she said, eyeing the twins. 


	4. The Endless Summer

"we will be!" said Zane, smiling.  
"we were supposed to get an animal," said Alexia  
"don't worry about that, there are plenty of shops in Hogsmeade," said Rosemerta.  
"yeah, we have to take you to Zonko's and Honeydukes!" said Ace. Rosemerta pulled a little pouch from the folds of her skirt.  
"everyone take a pinch!" . Alexia took a pinch of the strange powder inside the pouch.  
"what it this stuff?" asked Trey.  
"just watch me," said Zane. He stepped in front of the fire and threw the powder in. The fire turned a sickly green and Zane yelled "THE THREE BROOMSTICKS!" and stepped into the fire. Trey and Alexia watched in amazement. Ace did the same.   
"Alexia, you next, then Trey!" said Rosemerta Alexia timidly threw her floo powder into the fire and yelled. "THE THREE BROOMSTICKS!" she stepped into the green fire. She could see the leaky cauldron for a moment then everything blurred. She saw other rooms through holes that had to be fire-places, then she stopped at one and was thrown out. She looked up to see Zane and Ace standing over her.  
"welcome to the three broomsticks," said Zane, helping her up.  
"our humble home!" said Ace. They pulled her out of the way just as Trey fell through.  
"ouch," said Trey. He rolled out of the way as Madame Rosemerta stepped out of the fire.  
"rough landing?" she asked the others. Alexia and Trey nodded in agreement. Zane and Ace lead them over to the bar.  
"aunt Rosy, can we please have some butter beer?" said Zane, giving her puppy-dog eyes. Rosemerta sighed and went behind the bar.  
"allright, boys, just because Alexia and Trey are here," sighed Rosemerta, she produced four bottles of butter beer from under the bar and handed them to Zane.  
"here you go, it really warms you up!" said Zane, handing a bottle to Alexia and Trey.  
"so, what kind of animal are you getting?" asked Zane.  
"I think I'd like an owl, maybe a cat," said Trey "what about you guys?"  
"we already have animals," smiled Ace "Erin! Artemis!" Two small, fuzzy puppies came bounding down the stairs, they looked like jack russels but had forked tails. Alexia scooped one up.  
"they're so cute!" she said, rubbing it's belly. It had a crescent moon over one eye.  
"this is Artemis," said Zane, scratching the puppy between the ears. Ace scooped up the other puppy.  
"this is Erin," he said. Erin had a star on her left flank.  
"where did you get them?" asked Alexia  
"there's a pet shop thingy down the street, we could go and get you guys animals right now," said Zane  
"and these two wouldn't mind visiting their siblings," said Ace, looking down at Erin who was almost asleep in his arms. Rosemerta looked at the clock.  
"be home by dark, allright?"  
"we will, auntie Rosie!" said Zane, hopping off the bar stool.  
"can I carry Artemis?" asked Alexia. Zane handed her the puppy. Trey opened the door for them and they walked out onto the street. They had to drag Trey past Honeydukes and had to chase after Erin who got loose. Finally they got to the pet shop.  
"hey, Zane!" called the boy at the counter.  
" Ivan, is this a summer job?" asked Zane, walking over to the counter. Ivan ran a hand through his shaggy red hair.  
"you know it, how are the little monsters?" asked Ivan. Alexia now was holding both puppies who were fast asleep in her arms.  
"they're fine," said Alexia, stepping forward.  
"Zane, man, whose this?" asked Ivan.  
"oh, yeah, this is Alexia, and Trey," said Zane "Alexia and Trey, this is Ivan, he's a fourth year at Hogwarts. Ivan winked at them.  
"so, you're here for your animals, right," said Ivan, he glanced over at Trey.  
"for you, I would recommend an owl, come with me," said Ivan. Trey followed Ivan into the back room. Alexia and the twins stayed at the front of the shop. Alexia was looking at a fire crab (turtle with a jeweled shell)  
"do you like it here?" asked Ace, coming up behind her. She turned around and smiled at him.  
"this has been the best day of my life," said Alexia, meaning it. Zane came over to them.  
"you've changed from the girl we saw this morning, you happier for one thing," said Zane. Before Alexia could respond Trey and Ivan came back out with a beautiful brown-gold owl in a cage Trey paid six galleons and came over to them.  
"Trey, this owl's gorgeous, what's his name?" asked Alexia.  
"Pharaoh," said Trey proudly. Ivan looked over at Alexia.  
"you know, I have the perfect thing for you, follow me" said Ivan. Alexia walked over to him and followed him into a hall way. There were doors with different signs on them, one said 'Owelry' (did I spell that right?)' and another read 'reptile room' Ivan opened the door marked 'cat kennels' Inside the room there were cages lining the walls. Ivan lead her over to one and pulled a small ball of silver fluff out of it.  
"wow!" said Alexia. The ball of fluff was really a tiny kitten, It fit easily into the palm of Ivan's hand, It had a pure silver coat and silver eyes like little moons.  
  
"what's her name?" asked Alexia, looking at the little kitten in awe. (it was about the size of a twinkie)  
"That's your decision," said Ivan, handing her the kitten. Alexia looked down at the little ball of fur in her arms. The kitten sneezed and snuggled up against Alexia's chest to fall asleep.  
"Moonlyte, but just Lyte for short," said Alexia  
"Lyte it is, let's go pay for her," said Ivan. They walked back to the front.  
"hey, Alexia, what did you get?" asked Zane. Alexia held up the kitten.  
"five galleons," called Ivan from the counter. Alexia paid and they started on their way to Honeydukes. They went inside, animals and all and went on a candy binge, they bought about twenty chocolate frogs, two bags of Drooble's best blowing gum, Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, Peppermint Imps, candy skulls, and fizzing whizbees . When they got back to the Three Broomsticks Madame Rosemerta looked at them like they were crazy, and while Alexia talked to her Zane and Ace stole some butter beer. They went upstairs and moved two more beds into Zane and Ace's room. Trey had let his owl out for the night, the puppies were sleeping on Ace's bed. And Lyte was aleep on Alexia's pillow. They stayed up late, eating candy and drinking butter beer. Finally, around midnight they all said good night and went to sleep. Madame Rosemerta saw the light in their room finally go out and said aloud.  
"those children must be kept together every summer," 


	5. A promise and Pancakes

"that's an awfully big wish list, Rosemerta," said Siruis looking down into his glass of fire whiskey.  
"taking the twins was an awfully big wish list," countered Rosemerta, pouring herself a glass " and Alexia and Trey have nowhere to go, Travis went to Romania to help Charlie and Iris is off with Tonks,"  
"I'll make sure that they come to stay with you each summer, do they know what's going on?"  
"They don't need to know yet, and how do you plan on doing that? You've been branded a traitor," said Rosemerta  
"I'll slip a message in to Dumbledore," said Siruis, draining his glass "I have to go," Rosemerta opened the door and let him out before going to sleep herself.  
  
"Alexia! Wake up!" said Zane, cheerfully. Alexia came round with a start and saw Zane, Trey, and Ace standing over her.  
"what's up?" she smiled, climbing out of bed.  
"auntie Rosy is making pancakes!" said Ace, grinning broadly. Alexia yawned and stretched, then headed down stairs with everyone else. Rosemerta smiled at them and dished out pancakes over the bar.  
"deesh arff gerrt aunn rozy," said Zane through a mouth full of pancakes. Rosemerta smiled.  
"Alexia, Trey, I have some news for you," said Rosemerta, unsure to call it good or bad.  
"ok, shoot," said Trey  
"you won't be seeing Iris or Travis for awhile," said Rosemerta "Travis is in Romania helping with dragons and Iris is off doing something for the ministry,"  
"how long until we see them again?" asked Alexia.  
"I'm not sure, they'll write, you'll be staying here over the summer," replied Rosemerta  
"every summer?" said Trey. Rosemerta nodded.  
"this is gonna RULE!" said Alexia, jumping up and hugging Zane and Ace. Rosemerta sighed in relief.  
"hey aunt Rosy, can we take them flying?" asked Ace.  
"don't hit any trees!" said Rosemerta. Zane and Ace were already out the door with Trey and Alexia following them.  
"I thought the broom hut was behind the inn," said Alexia. They were in the street.  
"if we're playing Quiditch we have to have players!" said Zane. They walked into a broom stick shop.  
"Wood!" said Ace, walking over to the counter. The boy at the counter glanced at him.  
"up to your old tricks, Ace?" said Wood, glancing over at Alexia "better hang on to her, she looks like a keeper,"Wood winked at Alexia, she blushed furiously.   
"up for a round of Quiditch?" asked Ace.  
"Max! take over for me!" yelled Wood, leaping over the counter to join them.  
"I'll go get Ivan and the rest of the lot, you guys find who ever else wants to play," said Wood. They walked out into the street and started for a group of mean-looking kids.  
"what's the deal with that Wood guy?" asked Trey  
"Quiditch captain at Hogwarts," said Zane "Griffindor," They reached the group of kids.  
"you guys up for a round of Quiditch?" asked Zane  
"do you know who we are?" sneered a boy with a black Mohawk   
"would you care to tell us?" said Alexia. The boy looked at her carefully. Blue eyes blonde hair. Little vixen.  
"we're the Dementors, best team around, honey," he said "I'm Dirk by the way, captain Dirk,"  
"well, we're the phoenix and we'll give you a run for your money," said Wood, approaching with Ivan and another girl they didn't recognoze.  
"it's on," said Dirk. 


End file.
